Frank DuFresne
Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank DuFresne, nicknamed Doc, is a main character in Red vs. Blue and is voiced by Matt Hullum. He is a non-competitive pacifist and his armor color is purple, a combination of both red and blue as he helps both the Red and Blue teams. Due to his possession by O'Malley, he served as a reluctant antagonist during the end of Season 2 and Seasons 3 and 4. He was also a reluctant antagonist in Season 8, being forced to work with Washington and the Meta. He briefly becomes an antagonist in Season 15, joining the Blues and Reds due to his abuse at the hands of the Reds and Blues. This is a slight subversion to his usual siding with prior antagonists, as he chooses to do so willingly rather than not. He later returns to the Reds and Blues due to not agreeing with the Blues and Reds plan to attack Earth. His return is short-lived, however, when he betrayed Grif and became an antagonist himself during The Shisno Paradox, abandoning Grif in the 6th Century after his O'Malley persona resurfaced. Overview Prior to his introduction, Doc graduated from Jamaica State before becoming a medic. Because his name, "Frank DuFresne", is too hard to pronounce, according to Church, the cast nicknamed him "Doc" for his medical skills, despite being a bad medic at first. Ever since then, Doc has rarely been called by his real name. He is also shown to be nerdy, similar to Simmons, having his knowledge center around environmental factors and health. Although he seems to be liked by several characters, he is commonly left behind by the main cast. Throughout the series Doc becomes more aggressive despite his pacifism, most likely due to his infection by Omega. It has been stated by Burnie Burns that Doc was originally only meant to be a character that O'Malley possessed, however due to positive reaction and popularity, he continues to appear in later seasons, such as Revelation, Season 10, Season 11, and has remained part of the cast since Season 13. Role in Plot Arrival at Blood Gulch Frank DuFresne is sent to Blood Gulch by Blue Command to treat Tex, but arrives three months too late. Nonetheless, he examines the Blues there, until the Reds begin attacking them. Doc is then sent over to the Red Team as a 'hostage' following the firefight, but was actually on loan to both armies due to lack of resources. When Church unknowingly takes remote control of the Warthog, Doc is 'kidnapped' by the vehicle as it attacks Sarge, but the Reds believe he is trying to escape. Having had enough of Doc's troubles, the Reds attempt to return him back to the Blues, but Doc is eventually cast out to live in the caves when the Blues refuse to take him back. Infection by O'Malley A.I.]] While there, Doc is infected by O'Malley after trying to contact command. He finds a strange vehicle in the caves and begins forming a plan with O'Malley, to his fear. Donut ultimately hears "them" and leaves before Doc notices. Under the control of O'Malley, Doc attacks everyone, kidnaps Lopez, and leaves Blood Gulch through the teleporter. This ultimately forces the Reds and Blues to work together to complete their individual objectives. On Sidewinder, Doc/O'Malley fight the combined Red and Blue teams, but everyone is soon blasted into the future due to a bomb inside Church's robot body. After finding Lopez, Doc and O'Malley take residence in a fortress at Zanzibar. After Doc notes the structures feng-shui and computer, the Red Zealot finds them and the group allows him to join them, so they can manipulate him. When the Reds and Blues make their assault on the fortress, Doc/O'Malley retreated to the beach, where Lopez creates his Robot Army. As the Robot Army attacks, Donut steals the motorcycle, and an Alien destroys the army and attacks Doc. Later, Doc/O'Malley move into another fortress, where they began forming a second plan but are called back to Blood Gulch to diagnose Tucker. Return to Blood Gulch with Church]] The three return to Blood Gulch, where Doc negotiates with the Blues before diagnosing Tucker with pregnancy. As Tucker began to give birth, he asked Caboose to aid him during the procedure. During this time, O'Malley leaves Doc, freeing the latter from the A.I.'s control. Doc successfully delivers Junior, Tucker's kid, and is given the job of watching him. Soon after, Doc is sent to check on Sheila when the latter begins acting strange but doesn't identify the problem. Doc then provides Sister a physical and is later sent into the caves with her and Junior. During Omega's assault, Doc, Junior, and Sister are taken captive by a Green Alien and a resurrected Captain Flowers possessed by Omega. When Omega leaves Flowers after Junior is taken, Doc informs Church via radio and treats Flowers before returning to the surface. As Omega tries to return to Tex, he possesses Doc briefly before jumping to Church. The assault ends when Tex/Omega escapes Blood Gulch in Sheila with Gamma, Junior, and the Green Alien, but Andy explodes onboard, preventing Omega’s plan to succeed. Doc is later seen at Blue base, temporarily staying with the Blues. Taken Prisoner ]] In Revelation, Doc arrives at Valhalla to help the Red Team but is taken captive and knocked out by Washington and the Meta after Simmons says he is sorry for getting him involved in the problem. When he wakes up, Simmons explains the situation to him and it was later revealed in Drink Your Ovaltine that Washington and the Meta needed him to find out and fix what is wrong with the Meta. When Washington leaves to confront Sarge, he and Simmons make a plan to use his medical equipment to neutralize the Meta, but both are too scared to do so. When the Meta decides to kill them, Doc fires a large blast directly at the Meta, causing the time distortion enhancement to reset. He feels happy of himself and believes that the Meta is no longer a threat, but Simmons explains that the Meta can still do damage. Doc ignores this fact, and when touched by the Meta's fist, he gets sent through a wall, with Simmons trying to help him out and escape with him. Unfortunately, Simmons isn't strong enough to pull Doc out of the wall and is forced to abandon him. After the Reds escape from the Meta and Washington, the latter returns to Blue Base to interrogate Doc. However, Washington is uncomfortable interrogating Doc while he's still in the wall and the Meta attaches the destroyed Warthog's winch to Doc and attempts to pull him out. Instead, he pulls the wall off and it, along with Doc, fall down onto the ground. Doc is then interrogated by Washington and the Meta, at first refusing to answer them, but he ultimately reveals Simmons mentioned sand. Thus, the ex-Freelancers decide to head to the desert, taking Doc with them still stuck in the wall. Pursuit of Epsilon Washington, the Meta, and Doc later arrive at the desert after both teams have left. There, Doc watches the Meta uncover C.T., but before Washington and the Meta can salvage her parts, they are confronted by the Aliens. Doc is then freed from the wall in Backup Plans, courtesy of Washington and the Meta. He then attempts at communicating with the Aliens and also tries to calm down Washington and the Meta but fails as the two attack them. After Wash and the Meta kill all the aliens, Washington has the Meta search the camp while Doc is forced to see if any of the aliens are still alive. The Meta soon uncovers Epsilon's storage unit and modifies it into a capture unit while Doc gives several ideas to Wash on how to track Epsilon. , and Meta on Sidewinder]] When Wash detects Epsilon's recovery beacon, he orders Doc to go get a vehicle so they can pursue and capture Epsilon. Doc drives the group to the signal, finding Epsilon, but Wash realizes that it's a trap most likely made by a Freelancer. Doc then states if the assassin was a Freelancer then they would know that they would recognize the scenario, which proves true when they are caught in Tex’s trap. Doc recovers joins Epsilon, and watches a climatic brawl between Tex, Washington, and the Meta. During the fight, Doc rescues Wash from falling to his death by throwing the Warthog's towing cable to him. After the Meta traps Tex in the capture unit, the Meta betrays his group and attacks Wash, Doc, and Epsilon as they try to escape. However, the Reds and Blues stop the Meta briefly when they arrive in a crashing pelican, but almost kill Doc. When the Meta recovers, Doc and Caboose help the injured Epsilon while the rest fight the Meta. After they defeat the Meta, Epsilon enters the capture unit and Sarge asks Doc to go check on Wash. Though he's not with the group when UNSC Police arrive, Doc seemingly helps Wash recover as the latter is seen healthy when joining the Blues. Inspiring the Teams Doc returned in Season 10, where it was revealed that he assisted Donut after the events of Revelation and began living with him in Valhalla. He happily meets Simmons and Sarge, but the two don't share his happiness. After a quarrel between the Reds and Blues and Carolina and Epsilon, the teams stay at Valhalla while the latter two leave to kill the Director. Seeing the crew depressed, Doc gives them an inspirational speech, reminding each of them on how much they have changed since they first met and, in the end, they got what they wanted, such as he saving someone’s life. After Doc's speech, the Reds and Blues decide to go help Epsilon and Carolina, overjoying Doc, who leaves to gather his medical equipment for the trip. Suddenly, unknown to Doc, a trio of UNSC Police Hornets surround the group and attempt to arrest them, but the group steal the Hornets and fly off to help Carolina and Epsilon; without Doc. After the rescue mission, Donut returned to Valhalla and continued to live with Doc before the two reactivated Lopez. Stranded on Chorus with Donut and Lopez]] Doc is later seen in Season 11, where he, Lopez, and Donut go rescue the Reds and Blues after their ship crashed. However, after Donut explains that their pilot had only dropped them off and departed afterwards, the teams furiously attack them. Afterwards, Sarge hatches a plan to eliminate Freckles and enters the ship with Doc and Grif. After Doc discovers intel regarding top-secret weapons in the other half of the ship from the ship's computers, he, Sarge, and Grif find a giant Mantis, which they dismantle and take back to base. Back at Red base, Donut shows Doc a social media website entitled Basebook, which Doc takes a liking to. Afterwards Sarge activates the Mantis, which states its name to be Cyclops, but the robot threatens Doc and the Reds, detecting them and 12 others as enemies. Luckily, Cyclops shuts down before harming them and Donut points that she detected a total of '16' enemies. As a result, Doc and the Reds rush over to Blue base, when suddenly Felix and Locus appear before them. Locus injures Felix and tells the group to come with him, but they refuse and attack him. When Locus escapes, Doc treats Felix's wounds, in which the latter tells them that they have crash landed on the planet Chorus, whose society is currently undergoing a civil war between the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus. ]] Felix then asks for the crew's help but they decline. Nonetheless, they help Felix prepare for an attack. As the Reds fortify the canyon, Doc and Grif discover that the teleportation cubes can be set to different frequencies, which affects objects in the blast radius differently; which they then demonstrate to Sarge. But during the demonstration, Doc is unintentionally caught within the blast radius of one cube, and vanishes. When Grif tosses another cube, the objects return without Doc. Surprisingly, with exception of Lopez, all the Reds and Blues remain unaware of his disappearance. Developed Split Personality In the months following Doc's absence, the Reds and Blues learn that Felix and Locus are loyal to Chairman Malcolm Hargrove, who controls the Space Pirates with the goal of eliminating all of Chorus' inhabitants. However, the Reds and Blues successfully reveal the pirates' existence to the two armies and manage to unite them to defeat the pirates. Some time later, Doc reemerges inside a cave at the Eastern Mountain Range, encountering Tucker, Caboose, and Dr. Grey. Doc reveals that he was sent to another dimension after being hit by the teleportation cube and expresses joy under the belief that his friends were actively trying to rescue him. General Doyle and Republic Leader Kimball]] However, after Tucker admits that everyone was unaware of his absence, Doc starts laughing maniacally like Omega and tackles Tucker, realizing his very low importance to his "friends". The trauma from this event seems to have caused Doc's anger to be expressed through an Omega-like split personality. Afterwards, Doc is sent to Armonia for medical treatment, along with the rest of the Reds and Blues and Chorus armies. After Donut brings Doc up to speed on the events that have happened to them since his absence, the crew ask Doc to help resolve the disagreements between Kimball and Doyle by holding a counseling session, which he accepts. Charon's Final Assault Initially, there is little cooperation and mostly arguing, however, Doyle ends up complimenting Kimball and expresses a desire to work together, much to Doc's relief. Unfortunately, the session is abruptly cut off when the Space Pirates attack the city. In order to survive, Epsilon suggests eradicating the pirates by overloading the nuclear reactor in the center of the city, with Wash, Carolina, and Kimball being sent to overload it. Meanwhile, Doc, Doyle, and the other Reds and Blues head to the Armory to escape on a Pelican. However, after discovering that Lopez is stuck in the ship, Doc helps the group fend off space pirates attempting to enter the armory. against Charon Industries' Space Pirates in Armonia]] After Simmons removes Lopez from the engine the crew escape, with Doc and the Blues being dropped off in a safe area. Doyle, however, remains in Armonia and incites the Pirates into chasing him. After the Reds pick up Wash, Kimball, Epsilon, and Carolina, Doyle ignites the city's reactor in an act of self sacrifice, killing a majority of the space pirates and destroying the city. The crew then regroup at Crash Site Bravo with the armies, who mourn over the loss of Doyle. As they formulate a plan to stop Felix and Locus, Kimball delivers a speech to the Chorus armies that motivates them to fight as one. After obtaining alien artillery from the Temple of Arms, the Reds and Blues assist the armies in an assault on the pirates at the Comm Temple, with Doc utilizing a Ghost to fight. After Carolina and Wash successfully destroy the Purge, the crew enter the temple's control room, but encounter Felix and Locus. Surprisingly, however, Locus betrays Felix and assists the crew in killing him. After obtaining Felix's sword, Locus activates the Temple for the crew and disappears, allowing them to broadcast their message. The crew transmit the message to numerous comm devices across the galaxy, revealing Hargrove's crimes. with the other Reds and Blues]] Because of this, Hargrove himself flies the Staff of Charon to Chorus and releases numerous Mantis droids around the temple to kill the remaining inhabitants. As a result, the Reds and Blues infiltrate his ship and manage to shut down the robots with F.I.L.S.S.'s help. Unfortunately, they end up trapped inside Hargrove's trophy room when his forces attack them. As Hargrove's forces breach their way into the room, the crew prepare themselves for the impending attack, with Doc embracing his Omega personality for the fight. However, what the crew doesn't know is that Epsilon deconstructs himself from his memories of the other fragments in order to help them, though the action kills him. Post-War Afterward, rather than remaining with the Reds and Blues in retirement, Doc joined up with the Blues and Reds and has since become part of their team. He is discovered after the Reds and Blues arrive at the underwater base of the Blues and Reds, and informs Simmons, Donut, Dylan, and Jax that the Blues and Reds were actually established before the Reds and Blues, with Dylan seemingly confirming this by stating she discovered a prototype for Blood Gulch when she was investigating Sidewinder. betray the Reds and Blues by defecting to the Blues and Reds.]] After discussing suspicions with the Reds and Blues concerning the Blues and Reds' true motives and even dismissing Dylan and Jax being tied up in the basement as well as Carolina and Wash's disappearance, Doc along with the Reds and Blues confront the Blues and Reds. After the group learns of their true goals and their Sim Trooper army, Doc takes Temple's last offer and betrays the Reds and Blues over their mistreatment of him, ranting over past abuses and revealing to still suffer from the O'Malley personality. recover from her injuries.]] Doc then follows the Blues and Reds to Earth, where he learns of their plans to take down the UNSC headquarters. Doc tries to talk them out of it but ends up getting imprisoned by them. Fortunately, Carolina and the Blues find and free Doc, with the latter apologizing for abandoning them. When Carolina collapses from exhaustion, Doc agrees to look after her, while Tucker and Caboose confront Temple with the other Reds and Blues. After the crew stops Loco's Machine, Tucker prepares to kill Temple, though Carolina, now recovered thanks to Doc, convinces him not to. Instead, Tucker knocks Temple out and imprisons him along with the other surviving Blues and Reds. The Pizza Quest Doc is left guilt-ridden following his betrayal of the Reds and Blues, who are now treating him worse than they usually do. After crash-landing in a forest on their way to get pizza, they encounter Donut who has obtained time-traveling weapons. When a being known as Kalirama attacks them, the crew are forced to escape through time using Donut's time portal guns, with Grif and Doc ending up on a snowy planet together. The two then journey back to Sammie Raphaello's Pizza, which Kalirama had previously destroyed, but discover from a group of trick-or-treaters that pizza no longer exists. Grif attempts suicide via grenade but Doc quickly saves him and suggests they travel back in time and invent pizza themselves. After traveling back to ancient Italy, Grif attempts to teach Italian peasants how to make pizza, only to be ignored. Doc is annoyed with Grif’s selfishness, wanting to save lives. Doc however decides to help, making a vegetarian pizza to show the peasants how to make pizza. Grif is enraged by the pizza, and begins shooting at Doc before deciding to take a nap. Doc then tells Grif why he decided to become a medic: when he was a child, his younger brother Deke drowned in a river. Doc pulled him out, but did not know CPR and Deke died. Doc’s career has been to atone for that one moment. Grif, however, takes a nap. Upon waking up, Grif tells Doc that saving lives is important and gives him the time machine. Huggins suddenly warns him not to, and Doc hits Grif with the machine, revealing that Doc has become corrupted by Chrovos, causing his O’Malley to re-emerge and take over Doc. Doc then travels through time, leaving Grif and Huggins stranded in the past. Doc is later seen with Donut serving as part of the Agents of Chrovos Personality Doc is one of the calmest and least aggressive characters in the series. Many of Doc's actions do not benefit him in any way, suggesting that Doc is very selfless and kind. However, several situations have shown that Doc is quite cunning and wise, as he is able to get what he wants and comes up with ideas that could have benefited Washington when he was with them. Doc is also shown to be very timid and easily scared, such as being possessed by O'Malley, abused by the teams, and frightened to attack the Meta. Yet, after Omega left him, Doc becomes more assertive and self-confident, improving his character possibly because of the A.I. Though he has been abandoned, Doc has always returned to help those he knows, showing that he is a loyal and trusting person. The ordeal he endured after being accidentally teleported in Season 11 is shown to have impacted his sanity, as he says in Temple of the Key that he "lost his mind, found it, and then lost it again." Following his return, Doc's realization of how little his friends actually valued him has resulted in a facsimile of the O'Malley personality surfacing, born out of Doc's own subconscious as opposed to A.I. implementation. Similar to Omega, the seemingly natural O'Malley personality does not overtake Doc's, but instead, much like before, engages in banter with him. Despite the continuous claims of villainy and tyranny, however, Doc continues to act as an ally to the Blood Gulch Troopers while acting under the O'Malley personality. However, in True Colors, he betrays the Reds and Blues and joins the Blues and Reds because of all the abuse and indifference he suffered since he met the Reds and Blues. Although, in Blue vs Blue, Doc rejoins the Reds and Blues after failing to talk the Blues and Reds out of their plan for revenge. Doc is plagued with guilt, wanting nothing but to redeem himself, though the Reds and Blues treat him worse for his betrayal. Doc reveals that he became a medic to atone for his failure to save his younger brother, leaving him a rather tragic character. Ultimately, Doc’s regrets allows his O’Malley personality to dominate again. Relationships Despite being neutral, Doc has developed many relationships with other characters. Themes Medical Practices When he was introduced, Doc's medical skills were questionable as several times they don't relate to the illness or don't help in recovering, such as giving Caboose a massage when he was shot in the foot. It's also shown that his medical scanner can identify the illness, but all the diagnosis of it are identified as green. However, his skills greatly improved later on in the series, such as when he was able to save Donut from dying in Season 10. Pacifism Doc has stated that he is a pacifist, meaning he isn't willing to fight and is against violence. This ultimately became a running gag as he was later possessed by O'Malley, a complete opposite. Even though O'Malley forced him to act violently, Doc still retains his morals and will, which caused the two to have many conflicts. After Omega leaves him, Doc was more aggressive than he originally was, but still claimed to be a pacifist. In n+1, Doc explained that he can't harm Epsilon because of the oath, "lobby against socialist reform" and "do no harm", further shows this trait. Doc's choice for pacifism is later tossed aside after he is teleported away by a Teleportation Grenade in Season 11, returning much later in Season 13. After this ordeal, Doc develops a split personality with traits based on Omega. As a result, Doc tackles and pummels Tucker and later kills several Space Pirates. Abuse Doc is often abused by the main cast and antagonists. For example: in Season 2, the Blues used Doc as a bargaining chip to stop the Reds from attacking and was possessed by O'Malley; in Season 3, he was teabagged by the grunts and attacked by the Alien; and in Revelation, he was held hostage by Washington and the Meta. Also, in Long Live the King, he and Donut were attacked by the others for their failed rescue attempt. It's also shown that Doc is usually abandoned such as in Nobody Likes You, Recovering One, and a Season 10 deleted scene. During Season 11, Doc was caught in the blast radius of a teleportation cube thrown by Grif, in which Lopez was the only one curious about his whereabouts. After Doc returns in Season 13, he realizes that the crew were not even looking for him, much less knew that he was gone. All those shows of abuse and indifference from the Reds and Blues influenced him into joining the Blues and Reds. Even if he told them the reason of why he betrayed the Reds and Blues (the bad things he suffered since he meet them), Simmons doesn't even remember when those events happened. This was compounded in Red vs Blue: The Shisno Paradox when Doc was not granted forgiveness by Grif, and Grif dragged him along on the Pizza Quest while Doc was begging him to save lives. This lead him to give in to Chrovos and his O'Malley persona, returning to the life of evil once more. Skills and Abilities Medication Originally, Doc was shown to be a bad medic. For example: he gave Caboose a massage when he was shot in the foot, he failed medical school, and is unaware of the symptoms for certain illnesses. However, near the end of Season 4, his skills in medicine greatly improved; he was able to deliver Junior successfully, treat Capt. Flowers after Omega left him, treat the Meta when he came to Valhalla, and saved Donut from bleeding to death after a gun shot. He also helps Washington recover from his battle with the Meta. Combat Due to being a pacifist, Doc avoids conflicts as much as possible and isn't skilled in many weapons. However, when affected by O'Malley, he was shown to be quite skilled with the rocket launcher, such as when he took on both the Reds and the Blues at Sidewinder alone. Though he no longer has Omega, he has become more aggressive and willing to join in fights than he originally was. After developing a split personality with traits of Omega in Season 13, Doc is shown to harness this other personality in order to become more combatative. In Armonia, Part 1, Doc manages to kill three space pirates with a Rocket Launcher. Agility Doc is capable of running faster than most other soldiers. This skill is first seen when Doc, possessed by O'Malley, attacked the Reds and Blues in K.I.T. B.F.F. where he escaped both teams line of sight, kidnapped Lopez as a hostage and ran to the top of the base all in what seemed like an instance. Later this was shown again in Reunion, where Doc saved Washington's life by quickly going to the Warthog to throw its tow hook towards him. During the episode, Doc stated he couldn't throw very well because running was what he excels at and has stated in previous episodes that he got the ability to run fast because he "lettered in track in high school", and added that the reason he took track was because "it was the least directly competitive sport he could find." Cleverness Though he isn't one of the most intelligent characters in the series, Doc is very clever. During Season 5, Doc was able to convince Command to not only promote him, but give him his own rank. In addition, Doc was also sly enough to get what he wanted every time, such as pulling ranks on Church to save Junior's life, having Caboose donate his blood to Junior, and getting to see Sister naked (something Tucker couldn't do). In Revelation, while Wash and Meta were tracking down the Reds and Blues, Doc had several suggestions that could have aided the ex-Freelancers that even Washington didn't consider and saved Wash from falling to his death using the warthog's tow hook. Doc, under O'Malley's influence, also manages to convince Grif to give him the time machine in A Pizza the Action. Kills Although not shown, it's suggested Doc has killed many individuals, due to being under O'Malley's influence. In the Special Episode, New Digs, it is revealed that Doc has more kills than any of the Blood Gulch soldiers (though this includes failure to save lives and his infection by O'Malley). However, when Doc develops a split personality in Season 13, he finally makes a kill without Omega's direct influence for the first time. 13 15 12.png|Several Charon Industries soldiers Gallery Doc - BGC Title.png|DuFresne obtains his nickname S2 - E20 -3.png|Doc meets the Blue Team S2 - E22 -3.png|Doc meets the Red Team Tucker and Doc wear green.png|Doc and Tucker celebrate St. Patrick's Day Omega-Doc with Rocket Launcher.png|Omega/Doc on Sidewinder Grif and Doc in Planning to Fail.png|Doc and Grif in the Halo 2 Engine Meta punches Doc.jpg|Meta punching Doc Wash, Doc, & Meta Revelation.png|Doc with his captors Doc & O'malley firefight.png|Doc/O'Malley in Drafted Doc's Return - S10.png Doc - S5.png|Doc in Season 5 11 11 docdonut.png|Doc and Donut Sarge Grif and Doc inside ship.png|Doc, Sarge, & Grif in the UNSC Crashed Ship 13 15 4.png 13 14 00013.png 13 14 00011.png Doc tackles Tucker.png Doc reunites with friends.png Doc is happy to be back.png Doc and Felix.png Doc full S11.png Trivia *Doc is the only character shown on the Season 2 DVD box art, with his back to the camera, making him the first character from the series to appear on a season DVD box art. *Ever since O'Malley left him, Doc has become more aggressive despite being a pacifist, such as back talking to both Caboose and Sister in Season 5, saying, "Fuck you guys" to Sarge, Grif, and Caboose in a Recreation deleted scene, using a Missile Pod in New Digs despite being a pacifist, calling his attackers "jerks" in Drink Your Ovaltine, and after firing at the Meta in Recovering One, Doc insults him continuously. Later in Standardized Testing, he says watching the Meta eat somebody would be "kind of interesting," and in Reckless, Doc wanted to join the Reds and Blues in a rescue mission. After his long absence throughout the Chorus Trilogy, he outright tackles Tucker and starts beating him up in Temple of the Key. *Doc is the only neutral character from the Blood Gulch Chronicles and the Recollections to appear in both the Halo 3 and Halo 4 engine. *In Halo 2, Doc's emblem is a medicine pill. *Doc was called and appeared in Reconstruction: Chapter 12 sponsor cut to help heal Caboose, but the group had already left by the time he got there. *Although it was confirmed at Comic-Con 2010 that Doc would return in Season 9, he did not appear in an episode. However, technically, he did appear in the Season 9 PSA Drafted, along with O'Malley. *According to comments made in Episode 26, Doc failed out of medical school, reinforcing him as the least qualified medical officer in the series. *Doc is a vegetarian, as stated in Episode 36. *Despite claiming to not be experiencing any signs of Stockholm syndrome, Doc does try to bond with Washington several times and even saves his life while he was held captive. *Though Doc is neutral in the Red vs. Blue war, he spends most of his time with the Blues in The Blood Gulch Chronicles. However, in later seasons, he spends more time with the Reds than the Blues. *Doc often seems to end up with the antagonists of the series. He was under the control of Omega for a very long time in The Blood Gulch Chronicles and was held hostage by Washington and the Meta for most of Revelation. In Season 15, Doc purposefully allies himself with the Blues and Reds, marking the first time he has willingly joined the antagonists. In The Shisno Paradox, Doc joined the Agents of Chrovos, though this was due to the time travel corrupting him and causing his O'Malley split personality to become dominant. *Doc's rank could be considered similar to one of Grif's old ranks, as they are both not real in military, both are "first class", and both obtained them from Freelancer Command (Grif got his from Washington specifically, while Command got him his to get him to shut up; similarly, it is likely neither of these are their official ranks). *Doc claims that he gets paid overtime, much to Washington's surprise, due to the fact that Freelancers don't. *In a deleted scene on the Season 10 DVD, Doc was left behind at Valhalla while the others went to rescue Epsilon and Carolina. Doc, armed with a rocket launcher, walks outside and notices that the others have gone. A UNSC trooper then approaches Doc and asks him if he has three extra planes that he and his comrades can borrow before cursing at the teams. *Despite not being an official member of the Reds and Blues, Doc's often considered as one of them, such as by Felix in FAQ. *In Lost But Not Forgotten, a female medic of the New Republic is shown and has purple trim unlike others Rebels, similar to Doc who has purple armor. *Doc shares a few similarities with Dr. Grey, as both utilize questionable medical practices, have the color purple with their armor and are completely insane. *Doc technically appears in Season 12, through a PSA. Although, he is possessed by Omega, so Doc himself does not make a proper appearance, only his body. *In the RvB Holiday Special (non canon) Sarge says that "Doc keeps talking about something called Kwanzaa..." suggesting that Doc may be African American. *The Fan Guide also states that he "began his career by failing out of the homeopathic medicine program at Jamaica State". Assuming he is from Jamaica, this would also support his ethnicity being Black. *He has offered numerous questionable treatments including **Rubbing aloe on the neck if shot in the foot **using orange juice to fix a shot leg *He described his kill count as "very high", and once mentioned that he killed a huge number of people during his residency on operating tables. *By his own admission in The End, Doc has developed a fear of heights due to the Reds and Blues' reckless piloting of a damaged Falcon. Sarge and the Meta also share this fear; all three characters are coincidentally voiced by Matt Hullum. References Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Reds and Blues Category:Blues and Reds Category:Former Antagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Active